


Dessert

by SkinSlave



Series: Tijuana Bible Study [3]
Category: Magic School Bus, Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Dates, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave
Summary: Dessert: Public Narratophilia with Valerie Frizzle(Magic School Bus AU, circa 1998, dirty talk, public place)





	Dessert

She licked her lips and re-crossed her legs, letting her foot brush against his knee. She may have looked the part of the fifth-grade science teacher in her fruit-print skirt and peach-shaped earrings, but she certainly didn't act it. She toyed with a ginger curl for a moment, eyes hungry, and smiled. The messages they'd exchanged didn't do her libido justice.

The man across from her seemed to have just left a rock concert. His bottle-red hair was carefully disheveled, along with the smears of blue eyeshadow and mismatched suit. He looked a delightful mess, bold and unpredictable. Yet he'd been nothing but a gentleman.

"I'm thinking about dessert," she said softly, leaning across the table.

"I hear they have some great options here," he replied, nervously touching his mouth.

"I don't want anything from the kitchen."

Her foot trailed up his thigh as she spoke and brushed against his crotch. He pursed his glossy peach lips and shifted in his chair. His eyes, red and white contacts, darted around the restaurant.

"Valerie Frizzle," he said in a low tone, "that's not very ladylike."

"What makes you think I'm a lady?" she countered. "Would a lady agree so quickly to a date with a man like you - dark, dirty, dangerous? You're a nightmare in a pretty wrapper, Manson. You don't need a lady."

"What do you think I need?" He swallowed nervously but leaned closer.

"A woman who isn't afraid to get _messy_ ," she hissed, nudging him with her toe to accent her point.

His fingers twitched. Under that theatrical makeup, he was in full blush, smoldering. She grinned.

"Is your cock hard?"

His eyes popped open and again scanned the room. He muttered something and covered his mouth with his fingers. Her dainty features, pale skin and blue eyes made it hard to believe he'd understood her. She moved her foot against him, demanding his attention.

"I want your cock hard, Marilyn," she purred, drumming her fingers on the table. "I want it so fucking thick and full and desperate. I want it dripping in your pants, leaving a big wet stain."

His mouth moved but he did little more than stumble over his tongue. After posturing for a minute or two, he leaned even closer. She matched his movement. From the outside, they appeared to be having a sweet, romantic moment.

"You're putting on a great act, but I know you're a fucking pervert," she smiled. "Maybe I should make you strip, right here, and jerk that dirty cock for me."

"Yes," he choked.

"Yes, what?"

There was a breathy pause and he cleared his throat.

"Yes, it's hard, and if you keep running that filthy fucking mouth I'll work on the stain."

"Marilyn!" she gasped in mock surprise. "I had no idea you used that kind of language! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

His eyes flickered and his jaw flexed. He was squirming. She leaned on one hand casually before continuing.

"I bet your mouth is so fucking dirty. There's no telling where those lips have been. At least I know where they're going... straight to my hot... wet..."

"Pussy." The euphemism fell out of him as if he couldn't hold it in.

"A pussy is a pet," she chastised. "You're going to eat my cunt, and you're going to love it. Spit on it, lick my sweet, pink folds, fuck my hole with your tongue while my cum drips down your chin. Will that be enough for you?"

Her peach-shaped earrings caught the light and seemed to glow for a moment. He shook his head and bit his bottom lip. He was so hot, hanging on every sordid word. She smiled sweetly.

"Of course it's not, you nasty son of a bitch. I bet you're the type to go even further, run that slick, wet tongue over my ass. If I let you, you'd probably be knuckle deep in my cunt while you lick my asshole, your other hand stroking that fat cock."

He moved in his seat, subtly adjusting himself. His expression was stern, restrained, but the corners of his mouth twitched with the threat of a smile.

"You'd love that, I can tell," she smirked. "Probably almost as much as you'd love sinking every inch of your dirty cock into me... so tight and hot and wet... I'm so wet, Marilyn. So ready to get fucked like a damn animal. I want you to ride me hard, use every hole, make me beg for your cum."

Something caught his eye and Valerie turned to look. Their waitress seemed to be making rounds. She was making conversation at another table, but she would likely interrupt their conversation soon.

"Does that make you nervous?" she asked, eyes sparkling. "Do you not want her to see the big wet spot of precum on your pants? Do you not want her to know what a dirty boy you are, thinking of running that tongue over my body... of fucking me, pounding into my holes, making me scream for you like a cheap whore... of letting me suck the cum out of you, splashing it all over my tits, watching me lick up every hot, salty drop?"

A shadow fell over their table and the waitress apologized for interrupting them.

"Oh, that's ok," Valerie said cheerfully, sitting up straight and making eye contact with her date. "We were just discussing dessert. Did you decide what you need?"

He narrowed his eyes and a playful smile took his face over. He almost looked nice, as if he weren't entertaining the obscene thoughts she'd planted. He turned to the waitress and folded his hands.

"Check, please."


End file.
